


Winter love

by BlueberryMilky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu one shot, KenHina Day, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, kenhina - Freeform, sum cute kenhina idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryMilky/pseuds/BlueberryMilky
Summary: He always hated the winter..It was too cold, the wind nipped at his skin and he felt like he was going to die every time he slipped on the ice. The worst part of it all, was the fact that through every winter he had to go through, every single time, he missed it at the end.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 7





	Winter love

He always hated the winter..It was too cold, the wind nipped at his skin and he felt like he was going to die every time he slipped on the ice. The worst part of it all, was the fact that through every winter he had to go through, every single time, he missed it at the end. Hinata admired his looks..He did. His eyes drank in the view of his honey brown hair, the way It felt down and framed his face almost perfectly. His chin was resting on the bottom of his palm, his arm aching from the pressure his body was putting on one limb. But he didn’t mind..The day was over, they sat in class after cleaning up, Kenma on his psp and Hinata admiring him closely. Japan was full of beautiful things..The flowers, the trees, the large old monuments, the shrines, the goddesses in old history books, the sunsets. There was beauty surrounding them..Though it took on many forms..From the day a baby is born, the miracle of life and the beauty of it all, all the way to how small, pearl like droplets of tears fall down a persons face, leaving thin stripes of water down their cheeks..Sadness could be beautiful, so could anger, and happiness..For Shoyo, he was sitting in front of him. 

His smile was one of amusement, of adoration and overall amazement. His eyes were half lidded, pupils dilated to the size of a small coin. His heart was slowly beating in his chest, relaxed and at peace with the aura of the room. Just the two of them, in a large pool of comfortable silence. Usually, he would try to fill the void, to crack jokes or make himself feel comfortable with being alone with someone. But that day, that particular day for no known reason, he wanted to watch. Watching was just as strong as words were..He watched as grunts of frustration brushed passed the boys lips, he watched as his long, slender fingers moved frantically across the game pad, and he watched as his eyebrows knitted together cutely, making his nose scrunch up a bit in a way only he wanted to see..

A tired sun peaked through the large window panels in the classroom, hitting and illuminating both of their faces perfectly. He could clearly see the pink and red hue on kenmas soft chubby cheeks and his button nose. His golden cat like eyes struck him deeply when they first met..He couldn’t help but think..

“You’re beautiful..”

Kenma was a bit surprised, he looked up from his game, his smaller eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Hinata’s posture seemed to rise as he realized he had spoken his thoughts, and his cheeks turned from a pale peach to a blossoming rose. “I- you- your eyes..” he seemed to not recover quickly, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, his mind fuzzing and his mouth trembling in embarrassment. Kenma found himself turning away for a moment, his cheek also red with bashfulness and embarrassment at what his friend had said to him.

‘Friend’. That word was almost foreign to Kenma..He had always thought of Shoyo as more..As someone he could always count on, and as someone he seemed to be..drawn to. Like a moth to a flame, a sunflower to the sun, or..a lover to another..Though lover was a very bold statement, and he wasn’t a very bold guy..

Hinata watched as Kenma’s cheeks exploded with colour, and his eyes widened. He got to actually see his eyes when they weren’t lazily half lidded like they usually were..Kenma’s eyelashes were so long that they made a small shadow..His eyes trailed down to the thin pair of lips that graced his face..His lips were pink, and shiny from the lip balm he had applied due to irritation from the cold..Kenma turned to him afterwards, his expression a bit more vulnerable than the one before. “Thanks...” he managed to mutter out, his gaze now fixed on his psp, staring at pixels on a screen..

Hinata’s hand made it’s way onto the side of his cheek, his thumb gently stroking the apple of his cheek. He looked scared, and embarrassed, and yet determined..But Kenma couldn’t see anything but Shoyo, and he didn’t feel anything but Shoyo..If his eyes weren’t heavy then, they were now, his mind drowsy and intoxicated by his touch. “Shoyo..” he muttered, unsure how to go about asking what he was doing..He didn’t know if he wanted to ask..Would he just fine out..? His heart pounded in his chest, his eyelashes fluttering involuntarily. He felt his body get heavier as Hinata put more of his body weight on his, his head leaning towards his almost in slow motion. Out of instinct, he turned his head away from him, trying to make himself as small as possible by hugging his body and scrunching his face up as if he ate a sour lemon.

Hinata stopped moving, and instead, looked a bit scared..”Im- so sorry i Don’t know what i was thinking and-“ he stopped as he felt a pair of cold, glossy lips on his. Kenma was scared, he was..and it surprised him but he wanted it..He wanted to be surprised again..He liked it. He didn’t think it was fair to reject him when it was something he had yearned for such a long time..His lips moved in sync with his, his hand resting on the gingers shoulder. He slipped his tongue into his mouth, reluctantly licking into Shoyo’s mouth, questioning and self consciously. He tastes the rich and aromatic sweet taste on his tongue before pulling away, both of their cheeks completely red..His body was light, and his eyes were almost closed..It felt like he had just beat a huge boss in a video game, his shoulders free of whatever tensions he had. But..no..Shoyo was real, he wasn’t pixels on a screen, he was there with him..And he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Shoyo’s gaze was fixed on those beautiful golden eyes, choosing not to say anything for now..After a few moments of comfortable silence, he wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him in for a soft embrace. “I was gonna do that first..” Kenma didn’t have to see his face to know he was pouting..Which made him chuckle a bit, an actual chuckle with a real smile..”Sorry..” He wrapped his arms around him as well, gently clinging to the soft, white uniformed shirt. Shoyo smiled a bit in response, resting his chin on top of kenma’s head, taking in his scent. Kenma pulled away from shoyo after hearing someone walk towards the classroom, shoving his psp in his bag before standing up, holding a hand out for the ginger. “Cmon..” 

Shoyo gladly took his hand, smiling softly and standing up with him. He took a glance outside, his nose scrunching up at the sight of the snow falling from the auburn sky..He really didn’t want to go outside..Kenma led him down the hallway, the sound of their shoes filling the air as they walked. They breathed in a pocket of silence before reaching the entrance of the school..The cold nipped his skin like tiny needles, his body already shaking from the wind. He sighed, taking a step into the open air before his hand was embraced by another..He looked down, seeing kenmas hand in his..His was calloused and hard from how much spiking he did..While kenmas were always so soft, a little rough but mostly delicate. Maybe winter wasn’t that bad..

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I wrote this at 3am and I don’t know what this is so yeah


End file.
